Star Wars-Ninshu
by TheJesterShade
Summary: Most see two paths in the Force. The Jedi in their ignorance, refuse to accept emotion. The Sith so blinded by hatred and the lust for power, lose themselves to it. But there is a third path, one with the strengths of both but weaknesses of neither. My path...


**Disclaimer: Naruto and Star Wars are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Disney respectfully. I also don't own any lines I may use from movies or ideas from books, games ect. I make no profit off this and due this out of enjoyment.**

 **[Warning] AU, OOC-ness and Alternate timelines.**

 ** **This is going to be customary in all my fic's first chapters. This is fair warning to not flame, at best I will ignore you. If you have suggestions on how to better the story then PM me or say so in a review. If you like it review with what you liked about it, reviews like "Great Story" are appreciated but really do nothing to help the story itself or me as a writer-other than make me feel good. If you dislike it either leave without posting a review or construct a civilized and orderly review with the reason(s) why. Don't say a character is an OC or OOC. Don't leave hateful and down right rude remarks. If you dislike the path I've chosen don't take it out on me. Keep looking for a story that fits what you like or do the more rational thing...write your own.****

"Talking"

 _'Thinking' and Telepathy_

" _Different Language"_

 **" Distorted Voice or things of note."**

 **Prolouge:** **The Ripple felt round the Galaxy**

" _This planet resonates with the dark side of the Force."_

-Urai Fen

 **230BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**

"Push!"

" **I AM PUSHING** " Kushina yelled at the nurse maid.

"You're almost there! One more good push!"

With tremendous effort the redhead gave a final push. The nurse maid stood back up from her crouched position, holding a bundle cradled in her crossed arms.

"Strange. He isn't crying." The nurse scrunched her brows in confusion.

The redhead's heart skipped a beat when she laid eyes on the bundle. She held out her arms demanding to hold him. The nurse quickly but carefully handed him to the tired princess, before leaving the room intent on giving them some time alone.

Kushina stared into the ocean blue of her son's eyes, lightly brushed his sun kissed bangs from his face. She marveled with half lidded eyes at the life she created, her heart fluttering as he flashed a toothless grin at her. Kushina hugged the boy lightly to her chest, nuzzling her cheek into his head as her eyes slowly closed.

"My...Baby...My little, Naruto." Kushina mumbled as her grip slacked, her heart slowed to a stop.

Naruto was unbelievably intelligent for being only seconds old. He recognized the redhead, instinctively knowing his mother, and sensed her duress. The little blond reached out his small hand, setting it upon his mother's cooling face. His eyes closed and his lower lip trembled, displaying his raw emotional anguish.

The child receded into himself, feeling an irresistible pull. A voice in his head spoke to him but without words, he just knew what it wanted and it knew what he wanted. The pain of losing his mother started to swell, overflowing. It was an unstoppable tidal wave of hurt, a force of nature he couldn't hold back. His totally raw emotion bubbled over exploding out of his throat in a scream, the first noise he ever made. He cried out demanding his mother back...something answered.

 **Coruscant-(Jedi Temple)**

A small, about 2'1", figure sat motionless on a cushioned stool in front of a large window. Its long ears twitched and white mane swayed as its slightly wrinkled green-skinned face was blank in concentration. This was Yoda, Jedi and Grand Master of the High Counsel of Jedi.

The male Jedi was sitting in on a meeting concerning the Hutt's monopoly in the outer rims. The Council had organized to converse on possible paths of action.

"We can not allow these unsophisticated brutes to-"

The unnamed Master Jedi's rant was abruptly cut off by a massive disturbance in the force. The ripple was so strong it slightly shook the room, many civilians even seemed slight disturbed. This startled the Council , a Force anomaly so strong it had physically effected the universe.

"Strange this is. Meditate on this event, we must." Yoda stated, being the first to break the shocked silence.

Exhaling softly and clearing his mind, the small being emerged himself in the Force.

 **Vision**

 _Stars decorated the obsidian void, planets zoomed by as if he was in hyperspace. He suddenly stopped in the orbit of one he couldn't name off hand but did recognize as being in the outer rim._

 _Yoda watched as a triangular ship with jagged edges entered into the atmosphere of the planet. It wasn't at the right angle nor traveling at the right speed to be landing, the ship was going to crash._

 _He sped forward again, towards the planets surface. He saw a large city, a woman holding a child. The child had the brightest blond hair and blue eyes Yoda had ever seen. The child also had curious whisker like marks on his face._

 _Yoda jump slightly when the child's eyes found his, the baby giggled and stretched his arms out as if wanting to be held. The red-headed woman looked down at her baby in questioning, his strange actions confusing her. She looked in Yoda's direction and shrugged turning around and heading towards the large tower in the distance._

" _Come on Naruto. Lets see what's on the agenda today."_

Yoda's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. He looked up and saw his fellow Council members looking at him.

"Vision I had. Unclear, the meaning behind it was." Yoda rearranged himself to get comfortable.

"What do you think was the cause of that disturbance?" A Jedi to his right asked.

"Know not, I do. Saw a child in the vision, I did. Important, this young one is. Hmmmm" Yoda rubbed his chin with his three digit hand. He now recognized the ship in his vision, the Chu'unthor.

" Informed of anything pertaining to the Chu'unthor, I must be. Critical to the Jedi Order, I believe this is." Yoda stated with finality.

The members of the Council nodded to the old master before standing and leaving upon dismissal.

 **226BBY**

 **Dathomir-(Orbit)**

Yoda sat in his personal Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor, it was made smaller just for him and had been a faithful ship for several years. He was in orbit above the planet that the Chu'unthor had crashed on.

Yoda was looking over the holocron of former Jedi Master Minato Namikaze. This had all the knowledge of Dathomir that the Master had known and uncovered before his self-exile.

 _Dathomir...A planet located in the Outer Rim Territories, more specifically the Quelii Sector. It is a planet covered and dominated by diverse and far expanding biomes. This include but aren't limited to; Deep Forests, Murky Swamps, Mountains Ranges and Expansive Savannas. The planet is so dense in flora and animal life that over 90% of the planet is uncharted, wild territories._

 _The dense unaccommodating geography isn't the only reason Dathomir is so unexplored. The wild-life is a , if not the, leading reason for the inhabitants hesitation to wonder. Among the many other predators and wild animals, two species stood out. The first are the Kwi, descendants of the Ancient space fairing Kwa, blue reptilian like creatures with telepathic powers coupled with near humanoid sentient thought and behavior. The second are far more deadly and by far the undisputed apex animal on wild planet...The Rancor!_

 _Rancor are large carnivorous bi-pedal repto-mammals. Though they can be found on many other worlds through out the galaxy, they are native to Dathomir. It's also said that those found in their native world are far stronger, smarter and more resilient then any from other planets. These Apex predators are though to number in the hundred thousands in the wilds of Dathomir, as well as far larger than any ever recorded._

 _The animals aren't the only being on the planet thought, humanoids also made up it's inhabitants. They are the decedents of a culture that first inhabited the planet. This culture separated in to 2 main sects, later developing a third. These were named The Witches of Dathomir or Daughters of Allya. And the other was the Otsutsuki Clan, who's descendants became the Ningen the most noteable of which are the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans._

 _There is also a third race that is yet unkown to me, I could find little information about them. They seemed to serve the Ningen as Vassals, they wore masked but from the skin that showed they seemed reptilian in nature._

 _Also the advanced technology that the Ningen posseced seemed to have influences of the Tech that the mysterious species used._

 _The Witches were humanoid in appearance with pale skin and tribal markings. They are_ _limited to a relatively small area along the edge of the smallest of the three main continents, a zone of uplands and river plains bounded on one side by the ocean and on the other by vast expanses of desert. The main tribe founded by Jedi Exile Allya later split into several smaller tribes, all together numbering a thousand members strong._

 _The exiles of all the Witch tribes combined, forming the cult called the Nightsisters. This cult used primarily the outlawed 'dark' spells, which is the primary reason they were banished in the first place._

 _They also had a brother tribe known as the Nightbrothers, which is completely made up of Male Zabraki_

 _The Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki clans individually sport numbers many fold that of the Witches. But due to constant warring, interbreeding and infighting the Senju and Uchiha are shells of their former selves. This forced them to combine their clans and form a single comunity, Konoha. Which also allied itself through marrige with the Uzumaki. Though there are multiple different clans and villages dirived from the Otsutsuki, Konoha and Uzugakure are at the head of the hierarchy._

 _The Uzumaki, sister of the Senju and cousin of the Uchiha, lived on an Island city between two continents. On their East were the Witches and on the West the Senju and Uchiha, who like the Witches were limited to the edge of their continent._

 _They, unlike their kin, didn't fall into the ways of warmongering. They took the long arduous path to enlightenment, wishing to follow in the steps of their Ancestor. The Sage of Six Paths, a powerful and nearly godlike being that very little is known about. Or at least an outsider like myself could find._

 _But when the clans merged, so to did their cultures. The Senju and Uchiha curbed their violent tendencies and sought peace. On the other hand the Uzumaki embraced the reality of conflict the final step in becoming Sages._

 _Sages were fighters of great skill, but they were also philosophers and thinkers. They melded with nature, understood life and death. Above all else they valued and thrived for balance. Very few ever achieved the title of Sage, those who did carved their place in the annals of history._

 _The most notable so far_ _, Senju Hashirama and Jiraiya of The Sennin . But it seemed that another would be joining them in legend, and possibly out shining them all according to a prophecy._

 _All in all the Ningen seem much like the Mandalorians of Old. They enjoy battle and the hunt, even having a right of passage in the form of pillgrimages or hunts in which they sought after strong opponents to prove themselves._

 _My conclusion is as follows, The Ningen are a battle hardy and philosophical peoples. They should be treated with respect befitting any sophisticated culture amd society. But any contact should be treated with the utmost caution as they are also one of the most powerful and resilent species I have ever come into contact with..._

Yoda hummed to himself at the last bit about a prophecy. Putting the mostly undisturbed holocron into the folds of his robes.

Yoda only touched the data about the planet, nothing else. The Force was telling him not to look, he got the sense it was meant for someone else. He was also honoring Minato's wishes, keeping it for someone special.

Yoda took back manual control of his star-ship, easing it through the atmosphere towards the surface for a landing.

Yoda was meeting fellow Masters Gra'aton and Vulatan as well as 14 some Padawans to help in the relief effort of saving what was left of the several thousand crew members, passengers, supplies and training tools.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your outlook, the ship didn't crash near any of the Witch tribes. The ship was reported to be headed towards the village of Uzugakure, home of the Uzumaki and central hub of their planetary empire.

This was good and bad. Good in the fact they were supposedly far less aggressive then the Witches and Nightsisters. The bad part, if it happened to come down to a fight they were far superior in just about every way to their neighbors. So the Jedi had to be extremely careful with the situation, less it become a blood bath.

Yoda inhaled deeply, pushing the yoke of his star-ship forward sending his ship towards the ground. Yoda exhaled slowly, he had a feeling that things were quickly going to change. The Force seemed excited and cautious at the same time. Whatever he found down there would have far expanding consequences, repercussions the whole galaxy would feel.

 **-1 Day Earlier**

A small child with spiky sun-kissed hair sat in a meditative trance. His eyes were closed and his lightly whiskered face was blank in concentration. All around him objects were circling him hovering feet from the ground.

After moments of the objects circling him at a sedated pace, the boy himself started to float inches off the ground. Dirt specks and sand grains off the training grounds levitated into the air under him, giving off the appearance of him sitting on a pedestal of golden flakes. The beams of light broke through the overcast directly over him, bathing him in a golden sheet. The whole picture was something out of a story book...until a ship broke through the atmosphere.

The blond opened his eyes with a start, causing all the floating objects to drop to the ground...including himself. The blue eyed boy flopped to the ground unceremoniously with a light squawk.

"That hurt!" The boy moaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll get the asshole that broke my concentration, 'tteboyo!"

"Perhaps sooner than you think, Young Master?" The blond turned to see his personal maid and nanny. Her long raven hair cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful curls, while her wine red eyes sparkled in amusement. Her ruby red lips curved upward slightly at his small tantrum, reminding her that he was still just a child even with his amazing progress, mental and physical abilities.

"What do you mean, Kurenai-Chan?" The boy asked in confusion.

The red eyed woman pointed towards the descending ship. Blue eyes stared at it for a moment, see it was breaking up in reentry.

"The ship is headed this way. It's not landing either." She pointed out to the blond boy. "Come inside, let the gate and border guards deal with it." She turned around and started towards the compound, before stopping when she didn't feel her charge follow.

"Naruto lets go." She called out as she turned slightly.

Naruto stood staring at the falling ship, his eyes closed as he let his senses expand. Naruto felt the panic and fear in the passengers and crew. Thousands of people crying out in terror flooded his thoughts, their fear of eminent death overwhelming him. He redirected his senses to the compound behind him, he could feel the hundreds of people going about their everyday lives. They didn't even realize that danger was approaching them, that metallic doom from the sky would wipe them from existence. Or perhaps they simply ignored it, having faith in the highly trained gaurds that upheld their saftey.

All around Naruto the world seem to come to a halt. Flashes of fire covered buildings, screams and cries filled the air around him. He could smell burning flesh, hear the crack of bones and tearing of sinew. He could see the crystal clear mountain spring run red, watched as the fertile land turned scorched and barren.

Then...it was over. The world resumed as it once was, no worse for ware. Naruto blinked in surprise, not realizing right away what had occurred in that instant.

 _'That's what will happen if that ship isn't stopped.'_ The blond in mental anguish, coming to the conclusion that he had just had a vision. _'I have to do something! Mom isn't in the compound !'_ Naruto knew his mother was the strongest member in the clan, she would be able to stop this monster of a ship's decent. And all the strongest and most capable warriors are with her.

 _'Naruto!'_ The sound of his mother's voice sounded in his head, as if she had heard his thoughts mere seconds ago. Which , now that Naruto thought about it, was very possible. Kushina's telepathy was powerful, extremely so. So strong she could pick up thoughts and emotions of everyone within a few hundred meters of her...passively

Naruto looked around at the assembling guards, he could feel them reaching out to grasp the rapidly approaching 2,000 meter long box of durasteel. He could see they were fighting a losing battle, their efforts doing little to slow the ship.

 _'Musuko, listen. I know this is intimidating and it's okay to be afraid. Fear means you're alive and it keeps you that way. The trick is to not let it overcome you, control it and use it to better yourself. You have to stop that hunk of shit from landing in the village.'_

 _'It's massive! I can't possible stop that! It must way several tons'_

 _'Several millions, actually. But that's beside the point. You can, I know you can. Reach into yourself. Deep, deeper than we have ever practiced. Search your inner depths to achieve your greater potential._

At that moment the whiskered blond made a split second decision. Closing his crystalline eyes and concentrating on the star-ship. He gripped the metal monstrosity as hard as he could, trying to level out its trajectory.

Naruto strained against the massive ship, sweat rolled down his face in waves because of the tensity of the task. The blond's knees started to buckle under the pressure, causing his grip to slacken. With a screech the Chu'unthor began breaking free of his hold.

 _ **focus**_

A voice, barley audible, echoed in his head. His senses seemed to enhance greatly, exhaustion vanished as if never there. His mind sharpened to a razor's edge, his muscles bulged with new found strength. Inches from impact the mile long star-ship stopped dead.

 **-Elsewhere on Dathomir**

"AHH!" A man screamed with his last breath before a sword bit into his torso, bisecting him from left shoulder to right hip. Another man gasped as his head left his shoulders, face stuck in a permanent testament of his terror.

"That's the last of them, Kushina-Sama" A red-haired man spoke softly as he wrenched his blade from the chest of a man behind him.

Kushina nodded her head slightly, showing she had heard him. Stepping forward and looking over a cliff at the valley below, she flicked the blood from her blade and sheathed it at her left hip smoothly.

"More slavers. You'd think they'd learn." She mumbled as she looked over her shoulder to see dozens of corpses behind her. " Let's go."

Kushina turned away from the valley and walked past the spot the men and woman started piling the dead. Normally they'd burn the bodies, in this instant the tradition would not be honored because they were slavers not honorable warriors.

The group of Uzumaki made their way to a western field, they had landed the shuttles there for safe keeping while they patrolled the coast.

As they exited the forest surrounding their landing area they walked onto a strange sight. Several bodies littered the ground around the transports. Some of the slavers had apparently tried to strip the crafts for spare parts.

Kushina laughed as she spotted the bandanna wearing visage of her Pilot and Engineer, Genma Shiranui. He was busy repairing the Shuttle's thrusters and power couplings that the slavers tried to salvage.

Hearing their approach he stood up and faced them. She noticed a clear lack of his signature Senbon needle, which he was usually seen chewing on. Looking around she spotted it in the eye socket of one of the men closest to the transport. By his dress and weapon the redheaded woman could assume he was the leader of this party. She cringed, he probably didn't die from the splinter in his eye. And if he did, not very quickly.

Genma was usually a very calm and collected man...until you touch his ship. If you were so stupid to do so, he would become very, very scary.

"Boss." Genma addressed her.

"Genma. How much longer until we can leave." Kushina asked as she looked at the damage.

The bandanna wearing man rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before responding. "As of right now, an hour." Kushina sighed in frustration, "But." Genma started and at his leaders look continued, "It my look worse then it actually is. If so it would take 10 minutes tops."

"Good. Get to it. I want to be home ASAP. My baby needs me." The pilot nodded and resumed his work.

Kushina sat meditating in the transport, almost ten minutes had past now. She was worried to death about Naruto. She knew he was powerful and resilient, but he was still a child and hadn't experienced anything like that. Even she would have had trouble with a star-ship that size and she was more in touch with nature than her son at the moment.

"It's ready." Kushina jumped up at the good news.

"Everyone load in, we're headed home"

Twenty or so men and woman headed up the ramp of the Shuttle class transport. Taking seats and strapping in as the thrusters ignited and they headed home at an alarming speed.

 **Uzumaki Compound-10 minutes later**

The Uzumaki Palace was a unique building that didn't seem like it would fit with the technological advancement of the clan, weirdly enough it worked perfectly, adding in a feel of peace and tranquility. The building was square in design and hollowed in the center, which was where the courtyard was located. The architecture was very temple oriented and showed the clan's affinity to nature and desire for quiet.

At the moment the previously mentioned courtyard was occupied by three guest. One was Jedi Master Yoda, the other two were Jedi Masters Gra'aton and Vulatan. All three had been invited to the Uzumaki estate for negotiations when Kushina had arrived to the crash site.

Kushina sat at the head of the courtyard on a Dias, she was cross-legged on a cushion with a look of indifference firmly on her face. But on the inside she was both worried and proud, her baby was in the company of several medical-nin being monitored in case of any complications. His heroic actions had saved thousands but at the cost of his own health. Naruto had used too much Chakra, he stretched his abilities past what he was ready for and it cost him. Now Kushina was wanting to get through this to go see her son.

"Wandering, your mind is. Worried about something...or someone you are?" The little green thing spoke up breaking the Uzumaki leader from her thoughts.

"Indeed, Small one. My thoughts stay firmly on the health of my Son." Kushina said letting her eyes wonder to her guest.

Yoda seem to close his eyes in thought, but he was actually stretching his senses out . He was searching for the boy who single handedly stopped a ship that size. That in of itself was amazing, not to mention his age which just raises the accomplishment even higher. Yoda doubted that even he, at his current advanced age, could achieve what the young boy did.

The Jedi Master started scanning the complex, what he felt was nothing short of amazing. Every person in the compound was force-sensitive, most were at the level of Jedi Knights or above. Some, like the woman who was playing host, even felt like Masters. So caught up in the feeling of so many force-sensitive the old Master almost didn't sense what was approaching the courtyard.

Just before the person got to the entrance Yoda sensed it. If every other person in the compound was a fire, the approaching being was an inferno. He lit up his surroundings and shined like a beacon to the old Master.

"As I know we both can sense that my son is fine. What do you want?" The redhead asked from her elevated position.

The small green Jedi stared at the woman for a moment, thinking on the best way to broached the subject he wished.

"Train your son in the ways of the Force, I must."

 **And done. Cliffhangers are always fun, or so I've heard. So here is a new Idea that keeps bugging me so I started I story about it. This starts quite a while before the Phantom Menace and I plan to take it through both the Prequels and the Original Saga. It will in involve the EU heavily and will be AU, mostly with the fact that the Light and Dark sides of the Force aren't so cut and dry in this story.**

 **On another Note, My Mass Effect/Naruto story isn't abandoned like someone kindly stated. I just simply don't feel like writing in that universe at the moment. But I do plan to finish it.**

 **Also my Harry Potter/Naruto story is there, I'll be going back into it later fix stuff and trying organize the plot. It is a Multi-crossover using ideas and plot points from several different series, so I'm trying to keep everything neat. It's basically a conglomeration of Magic series that I think would fit together well. It's main universe will be a Dc and Harry Potter base with Naruto and other series sprinkled in for flavor.**

 **Anyway, Review if you wish. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you just want to rant you'll be ignored. Have a pleasant day, evening or whatever.**

 **-TheJesterShade**


End file.
